Mission to the Moon: A Puffle Adventure
The Mission to the Moon is a story about Greenpuffle getting to the moon... Prologue Tim Pufflev was waiting in the meeting room. Just then, Toddle Grey walked in. Tim Pufflev: "Now, let's wait for the others" Toddle Grey: "You know, Greenpuffle doesn't have a 100% chance of actually getting to the moon!" Tim Pufflev: "Rubbish, you supplied 300 scientists, and we had 80 already!" Toddle Grey: "I know, but they might have done a slight error?" Tim Pufflev: "That might have happened, but we are getting the scientists to double check." The two were still talking when the Head Scientist and the Minister of Discovery walked in. Head Scientist: "The scientists say we are ready, and they double checked the systems" Minister of Discovery: "And we have made the flag to put on the moon!" Tim Pufflev: "You made the flag that had the two flags side by side on?" Minister of Discovery: "Correct" Head Scientist: "May I say that launch can be done in 8 hours?" Tim Pufflev: "That's quick!" Head Scientist: "And we are using the building site as the launch pad?" Tim Pufflev: "Correct!" Head Scientist: "Then there's only 8 hours to go!" Chapter 1: The Launch The small minibus pulled up at the launch pad. The entire group stepped out. Tim Pufflev: "TAKE OFF THE COVER!" Three Engineers quickly rushed to the rocket, and took off the cover that was covering the rocket. The cover fell down, and a silver chrome rocket appeared. Toddle Grey: "Impressive!" Tim Pufflev: "I actually didn't know what it looked like" Minister of Discovery: "Well I did, since I checked out Joogle Antarctica, and it showed me the rocket!" Everyone in the group stared at the Minister of Discovery. Tim Pufflev: "Let's just launch the rocket!" Toddle Grey: "Agreed." The Head Scientist rushed over to a Engineer, who rushed over to a microphone. Microphone: "ATTENTON, THE ROCKET WILL LAUNCH IN 20 MINUTES!" Tim Pufflev: "Now lets just sit back on this seat and watch it launch!" Toddle Grey: "Agreed!" Chapter 2: The Rocket Flies! The car full of astronauts pulled up beside the rocket and unloaded them. Jamev Icesky: "Well,there it is!" Neil Pufflestrong: "I know!" Jamev Icesky: "Let's just get in!" Microphone: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" The rocket flew off into space, with the group watching. Meanwhile, in the Penguin's Republic of Ming... Someone was knocking on the door, of Mr. Pengkims office. Mr. Pengkim: "COME IN!!!" Pengkim's Advisor: "A FLYING THING WAS SEEN EXITING THE ATMOSPHERE!" Mr. Pengkim immediately turned around and threw a box of pencils onto the street below. Mr.Pengkim: "THEN GET A MISSILE TO SHOOT IT DOWN!" Pengkim's Advisor: "Impossible, but we could shoot it down when it comes back!" Mr. Pengkim: "Do that!" The Adviser nodded his head and rushed off... A missile was being prepared by Ming... Chapter 3: Going Past The Big Glass Thing The rocket was approaching a Big Glass Thing... Jamev Icesky: "We've run out of fuel!" Buzz Puffle: "Right in front of a Human Space Settlement!" Georgv Icesky: "Don't panic!" All on Rocket: "ARGHGHGHGHGH!!!" The penguins back on earth recieved the transmission, and quickly spoke into the radio. Mission Control: "Do you recieve us, Moon Rocket?" Neil Pufflestrong: "YES, AND WE ARE IN A ROCKET IN FRONT OF A HUMAN SPACE SETTLEMENT!" Meanwhile, down on the International Space Station... Human Astronaut 1: "Is that a rocket???" Human Astronaut 2: "Could be!" Human Astronaut 1: "Lets contact NASA!" NASA Control: "WE HEARD YOU!" Human Astronaut 1: "I forgot NASA leaves the radio on..." NASA Control: "WE HEARD THAT TOO!" NASA Control: "NOW MAKE CONTACT WITH THAT ROCKET!" Human Astronaut 1: "Fine!" Human Astronaut 1 walked over to a window and wrote something down on a bit of paper, and then held it up at the window. The bit of paper read: "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT???" Meanwhile, on the rocket... Buzz Puffle wrote something down on a bit of paper,and then held it up at the window. The bit of paper read: "IS THAT A THREAT???" Meanwhile, down on the International Space Station Human Astronaut 1: "Be careful not to anger them!" Human Astronaut 1 went over to the window, and wrote down: "ERR, NO!" NASA Control: "Give us some pictures of the thing at the window!" The pictures were sent to NASA... NASA Control: "Right, a penguin and a puffle from the game Club Penguin..." NASA Control: "That's a joke..." NASA Control: "We are switching to LIVE Video..." NASA turned on LIVE Video, and what they saw was... NASA Control: "A ROCKET WITH A PENGUIN AND A PUFFLE IN IT???" Meanwhile, on the rocket... Buzz Puffle: "Hey, they are taking pictures and videos of us!" Jamev Icesky: "Not for long!" Jamev Icesky hopped into the gunner's seat and shot the LIVE Video Camera and the CAMERA. NASA Control: "THEY SHOT IT OUT OF ACTION!" Jamev Icesky: "WE'VE RECHARGED, TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The rocket quickly blasted towards the moon... Chapter 4: Moon Landing The rocket started to land at the moon... Jamev Icesky: "We will all go out together, and all the puffles will say, this is one small step for Puffle, but one large step for Pufflekind" Jamev Icesky: "And us penguins will say, this is one small step for Penguin, but one large step for Penguinkind." Everyone in the rocket nodded their heads as they stepped outside. All that were on Rocket: "This is one small step for INSERT SPECIES HERE, but one large step for INSERT SPECIES HERE, WITH KIND ON THE END" (They put in the correct species though) Jamev Icesky: "Lets go and get the Moon Tank!" Jamev Icesky rushed inside and came out in a big, silver, chrome tank. All of the creatures jumped in, and the Moon Tank drove towards a line of Moon Hills... Jamev Icesky: "Right, let's go and test the rock!" The two penguins hopped out, and stuck a test tube in the hill. Test Tube Techreader: "OBJECT CONTAINS 40% RARE MATERIAL." Jamev Icesky: "Okay, time to start mining!" They stuck a piece of dynamite in the hill and ran off... The hill exploded, revealing lots of rare materials... Jamev Icesky: "There's iron and diamond here!" Georgv Icesky: "Let's take it back to the tank!" They took the materials back to the tank, which then drove back towards the rocket... Jamev Icesky: "Launch back to Launch Pad in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" The rocket blasted off, and came back into the atmosphere in 10 minutes... Chapter 5: Ming's Missiles The missile was ready for launch Mingese Missile Control: "3, 2, 1, 0" The missile took off, heading towards the rocket... Meanwhile, in Jepen... Snowkyo Early Warning System: "ATTENTION, A MISSILE COMING FROM MING'S DIRECTION HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" Snowkyo Early Warning System: "ALL CITIZENS ARE REQUIRED TO RUN TO THE NEAREST SUBWAY STATION AND HIDE!" All the citizens did that... The missile flew over,and started to head into space... Emperor Pengopengo: "Hang on, that missile was heading towards the Moon Rocket!" Emperor Pengopengo quickly rushed to his telephone and called Tim Pufflev. Tim Pufflev: "What is it at 10.30 PM at night?" Emperor Pengopengo: "A missile from Ming, which we thought was headed at us, then took off for the Moon Rocket..." Tim Pufflev: "Fine, I will warn the rocket!" Tim Pufflev quickly rushed to the telephone and called the rocket... Tim Pufflev: "MING TRIED TO LAUNCH A MISSILE AT YOU, WE ARE DESTROYING THE MISSILE WITH A COUNTER MISSILE!" Buzz Puffle: "Okay!" 12 Counter Missiles launched, and hit Ming's missile... The rocket came back down towards the launch pad, and landed... Epilogue Most nations were horrified at Ming's actions, and the Cold War between the USSR and Ming got even worse... The Antarctic Union declared that Ming would be denied entry to the Antarctican Union, since Ming had tried to blow up a innocent rocket... All of the astronauts on board the rocket were awarded medals, and the Human Astronauts were forced to not release the pictures of the rocket... Category:Fanfictions